


just try me

by zombiejuju



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Request Meme, Tumblr Memes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiejuju/pseuds/zombiejuju
Summary: 1. "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" + Jimon2. "You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” + Jimon3. “Wanna bet?” + JimonOpen to writing tons of ships. Not a WIP but not a complete work either. Updates based on requests madehere. You can use the drabble prompt meme foundhereor give me a prompt of your own.





	1. Jimon + 6

**Author's Note:**

> [Dara](https://sunshinepuppy.tumblr.com): “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” -- Jimon
> 
> Chapter warnings: Implied cheating bc, you know, implied Climon.

“Honestly, thought it was Clary’s,” Simon starts, sitting up rapidly, “Isn’t it sorta, kinda weird how all the rooms look the same here? Like, how do you even know which room belongs to you? How do you know this is your bed and not Clary’s? Maybe I’m right and you’re wrong. Ever think about that, boy wonder?”

Jace stares at him, unblinking, pupils blown. It makes him squirm, “Wanna hand me my clothes? They’re, uh, on the chair behind you.”

“Why?” Jace asks, kneeling on his bed. He crawls toward Simon and straddles his lap, “You’re better off without them.”


	2. Jimon + 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: i would love to see 1, 8 or 20 with jimon!!!
> 
> Chapter warnings: Eh, canon-typical violence and death. You know? Also, spoilers for the summer finale.
> 
> Dishonorable Mentions: Valentine Morgenstern.

By the time Simon finally arrives at Lake Lyn, Valentine’s already summoning the Angel, Clary’s handcuffed, and Jace…Jace is dead. But that can’t be right, right? Because Alec would’ve felt it and told everyone, right?

Simon kneels at Jace’s side, clutching a cold, limp hand in his own. Around him, Simon can hear the sounds of war. An arrow soaring through the air, a groan, a thud. Feet dragging in the sand, a stele burning through shackles. Two people falling, gurgling, a final gasp.

But all he can see is Jace, lifeless, and everything else feels glaringly unimportant.


	3. Jimon + 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wanna bet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: i would love to see 1, 8 or 20 with jimon!!!
> 
> Chapter warnings: Eh, none, probs.

“No way. Jace is never gonna kiss me. 100% not his type.”

“How much you wanna bet?” Izzy asks, raising a single perfect eyebrow.

“Two semesters’ worth of tuition.”

“No, wait! Simon, you can’t afford that,” Clary tries.

“Deal,” Izzy says, “Rules?”

“One hour. I try my hardest. No bribery or coercion.”

* * *

Alec walks in on them right as Jace is tugging Simon’s bottom lip between his teeth.

“Izzy, you win. 33 minutes,” Alec says into his phone.

“Sooner than that,” Jace says, laughing.

“I owe Izzy 23k,” Simon groans.

“Hope it was worth it,” Jace says, kissing Simon again. 


End file.
